Scare School: A New Note
by DemonWulf1007
Summary: She lived in total isolation her whole life in the woods. She had a secret that the world both in the Underworld and Overworld would never comprehend. But now she has gone back to the Underworld, for school. But her dirty little secret maybe for once be uncovered. WolfieXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Problems, Same Old Pain

"Mom, can you please hurry it up?! I'm gonna miss the bus!" yelled a voice, it wasn't a high girlish voice that you'd expect to hear, not like those types of girls who have the ego the size of the entire underworld. It belonged to a voice that was powerful, independent, and fearless. And her name was...

"Selene Maurano, can you please wait? I know your excited about the boys that'll be there, but you must simply calm down for just a second!" cried another voice, this time the voice was a more older and more mature, obviously her mother. She had just come down from the stairs, and had now just put one of her earrings.

"NO mom! I'm not going to seduce ANYONE!" Selene yelled warningly. Her own mother had always got on her case when it came to seducing. Then again, that was a part of her, she was a Succubus after all.

"Selene Andrea Maurano! For the last time, we have already had this discussion once, we don't need to have it again!" her mother yelled exasperated. Selene only groaned, she hated these conversations.

In Over world legends, Succubi or Succubus are known as other words that are a bit inappropriate for me to say (so I won't). But I will give other facts about them, since Selene was 14 years of age, she had only started to hunt, or to seduce to be precise, she hated every part of it. Her kind sort of like other demons. Except for the fact that Selene had a little secret.

"Selene, I have told you more than ever why we do this. Do I need to explain again?" her mother retorted angrily.

"No, and I can capture souls a lot differently than you think." Selene snapped, her anger started to reach a boiling point. To show this her Sapphire blue eyes suddenly turned to a cold crimson red. Her shiny raven black hair had also changed, it turned into a sort of silver hue.

"Selene, please calm down." her mother said warningly she knew what she sort of transformation she was about to go through.

Selene also realizing this as well, and she closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. Her hair finally returned to its natural black color and her eyes to a dark shade of blue. Her breathing then came to a stop and she opened her eyes revealing them to be a dark shade of blue. She and her mother then gave a moment of silence.

"Well, I wouldn't have to get like that if you didn't have to rile me up." Selene muttered breaking the silence.

"Excuse me, but I think we're going to have to put this behind us, you're already late for the bus." Her mother said darkly. "Oh and, Selene. Are you sure you want to go to school dressed like that?" Her mother continued, pointing at her outfit.

Selene by then had gotten her suitcase and another unusually large bag. She was already at the door when she looked down at what she was wearing: a white button up caroled long sleeved shirt, a black tie, and faded blue jeans. Pretty normal, by fleshy standards.

"Yes, I'm positive. Why?" Selene asked suspicious. She knew her mother as a perfectionist, but this was going too far.

"Oh nothing really, it's just that I want to make sure you're comfortable. And wouldn't you prefer pink highlights?" Her mother continued, being as every bit of a perfectionist as Selene had thought.

"Good-bye Mom" Selene said quickly, closed the door, and sprinted towards the meeting place where the bus was supposed to meet her. And when I mean sprint, I don't mean that lame burst of natural speed. I mean going faster than the speed of sound, and going even faster than the wind making a tail.

As soon as she got away from her mother, the better. Both she and her mother Merida had lived in a house right in the middle of a forest in Cannock Chase, England. And yet, all her life her mother had a firm grip on Selene and her life. It was either more boundaries or more rules. Selene had only her mother to take care of her. She never truly knew her own father.

Suddenly, she stopped herself, this caused the wind to finally catch up with her. And it came as a fast as a sudden tornado. Selene had gotten used to this, so she just grounded her feet to the forest floor before the wind came. She rarely talked about her father with Lilith, and every time Selene would mention her father to Lilith, her face would only darken and she would only stay in silence for the rest of the day, the only thing that she could remember of her father is a pair of light blue eyes, nothing else.

As she ran, she could only do the one thing that would calm her memories down, she sang;

**_Dancing men  
tainted wings  
Things I want to remember,  
And a song many sing  
on a New day come September_**

Someone holds me safe and warm,  
demons prance through a darkened sky,  
Figures killing gracefully,  
across my memory.

**_Ahhhhhhh, Ahhhhhhhhh, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh._**

**_Someone holds me safe and warm,  
demons prance through a silver storm,  
Figures killing gracefully,  
across my memory,_**

Far away, long ago,

**_His eyes glowing with menace _**

**_Things my heart wants to know,_**

**_Things it yearns to remember_**

**_And a song that he sang, _**

**_A New Day come September_**

Attempting to put that memory in the back of her mind she then got up and continued to sprint and focused on herself school work. She could only think about the teachers piling a mountain of homework on her. Then again, she was the most powerful demon of all. A true descendant of the Succubus lineage. Great-great-great-great-great-great-granddaughter of the Ancient Succubus Lilith. And so far, she had nothing to worry about. Hopefully…

**My first Fanfic! I hope it's good. Please if have some criteria please PM me. If not, continue pushing that review button! XD **


	2. Someone's Cute

And now it's everybody's favorite part of the Fanfic… REVIEW CORNER!

Vowhunter: Thanks dude or dudettte, finally someone who gets me!

Maric: Thanks, you guys are the best!

SilversLittleAngel: You could've still read it late or not…

Hombre lobo rex: Dude sit back relax, the 2nd chapters here…

Sorry if the last chapter was confusing, I didn't proofread it and it sort of accidentally mixed in with another story that I was writing… yeah… *scratches neck* Anyways, I hope this chapter's less confusing.. hehe ._.' So just to review; Alice = mother, Lilith = Ancestor.

* * *

Chapter 2: Someone's "Cute"

As Selene jumped from branch to branch, she could already see the clearing that she was supposed to meet the bus. A surge of nervousness suddenly surged through her as she got closer and closer. Selene then made an enormous jump towards the clearing, as she was up in the air she could finally see the entire forest around her. It was beautiful, as she escalated into the air she could see the pine trees going on for miles around her in a seemingly eternal way, and the mountains stood up high in front of her. Selene could even smell the fine, relaxing scent of the nature all around her.

As Selene felt the gravity pulling her back to earth, she felt the moments of such natural beauty slipping away like droplets of rainwater from a raging storm. How could she be so ignorant as to think of this as her lifelong prison, it was as if she was about to leave a part of her heart and soul here.

Selene quickly dismissed the thoughts, the only reason she felt this way was because of her idiotic overprotective mother. She was the reason Selene was going to leave here. Her mother thought that stealing souls was sort of undermining the entire picture of scaring. On Selene's first hunt, she went to the nearby village for a soul.

But, instead of coming home with a soul, she came home with a friend. From there came the Snowball Effect, and one broken heart came to another as Alice told Selene to break the friendships and some of them were a bit _too _close. In an attempt to show discipline to her daughter, Alice made contact with the Underworld leader Kibosh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~*_Flashback*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

When Selene had met Kibosh, she first mistook him for a clown, he was a ghost with a green ectoplasm and red eyes and yellow iris', definite clown. He was, surprisingly amused by this comment.

"Well this proves that you have no fear of higher authority, that's good. You'll need that for Scare School" he said with a smile.

"Oh trust me, higher authority has not gone through her head yet." Alice retorted angrily.

Selene only threw daggers at her mother for embarrassing her in front of Kibosh. Although she had no fear of anyone who was supposedly "higher" than her, she was unfortunately very gun shy.

"Well, I can only enroll students who are able to scare even in the slightest. Can you do that?" Kibosh challenged.

To answer his question, Selene looked up from the floor and straight at Kibosh's face. Her eyes were staring dead straight at his, she took a deep breath and sang her most awful song. He wanted scary, like hell she was going to do that;

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core.  
Where I've become so numb, without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold.  
Until you find it there and lead it back…home._

And with that, Selene had broken into Kibosh's soul. She could see his past, his present. His hopes and dreams. But most importantly, she could all of his dirty little secrets.

_Wake me up inside,  
Wake me up inside,  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone.  
Save me from the nothing I've become._

Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life-

"SELENE STOP IT!" yelled Alice

Selene was then brought back to earth, as she hypnotized Kibosh her eyes returned from a cold red to a shade of blue. Kibosh's eyes were also changed, instead of a yellow his eyes were a haunting silver. But as Selene had gone out of his soul, his eyes went back to normal. He had also seen what Selene had seen, what was really scaring his was if she had seen too much.

"You fear the fact that someone will rise above you, you fear the fact of someone taking your precious throne. To me, fear is nothing, it is only an illusion of the mind. Fear keeps you from your destiny, and it can sometimes burn you inside. I have looked into your soul, heart, and mind. What I have seen I shall not speak, but you should." said Selene coldly.

"Kibosh... I-I I'm so sorry, here I'll take her out of your sights-" Alice said suddenly very startled.

"No, she has shown me that fear is nothing to her, we shall see that in Scare School now won't we?" said Kibosh with a chuckle. Selene only stared at the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_End of Flashback*_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Selene let her mind wander off, she then came up with an idea to spook the other students just for fun. Selene had finally reached the clearing, it was beautiful. Just a plain open field with plants and flowers all around it, it was perfection. If you didn't count the fact that there was an enormous Pirate ship that was right smack in the middle of the clearing. Selene looked at the ship disdainfully.

_"Talk about Nature's Abomination" _thought Selene, the ship was messing up with the beauty of nature!

Irritated, Selene had summoned all the strength that she could muster and made a sprint so fast, it made an enormous sonic boom. She then jumped on the bridge of the ship and stood in front of the captain. While she was in the sonic boom, everything around Selene had been moving a tenth, of a tenth, of a tenth of its normal speed.

As far as the eye could tell, Selene saw a pirate that was up to her chest and had a sort of green complexion, a purple sailor's uniform, and oddly enough two eye patches that covered both his eyes. In slow motion he was arguing with a parrot and he was chasing it around the bridge.

A few seconds later time moved back to its previous continuum and the parrot began squawking;

"Hey it's not my fault, you're the one who forgot all about the crackers-" the parrot then stopped himself as he finally took a glance at Selene, who was waving at him.

"Where are you, you flying sea bilge rat?!" yelled the captain angrily.

"Uh Cappy? The new student's here…" replied the parrot dreamily, which also creeped the fuck out of Selene.

"Eh? Oh yeah... Well new student welcome ter Scare School! Yer already the last one." said Cappy with phony enthusiasm.

"Uh-huh, yeah glad to be here…" replied Selene sarcastically.

As Selene turned around to observe the other side of the deck, she found that many kid creatures were staring at her point blankly. As then picked up her bags and continued to walk towards an empty seat. All she wanted to do was to not get in trouble, and no matter the situation, to not get noticed.

Suddenly, a figure stood up, walking toward Selene. And the only thing that was going through her mind was;

_"__**SHIT**__! So much for being unnoticed!"_

"Hey, you feeling me?" he asked stupidly, he wore a white shirt, black pants, violet eyes, and everything else that Count Dracula would've loved, minus the sneakers.

Before replying, Selene looked carefully at the creature. She had known Vampires to be either very evil, or very pompous. But there was something about this guy that made her think that stereotype is true

"I have a feeling you should leave me alone." retorted Selene, _"God no wonder the kid looked familiar" _Selene thought.

Thatch was then very surprised at Selene's reaction, maybe it was because no one had ever done it, or was it because he was incredibly stupid, well Selene was going with Door #2. During the scene Cappy had already taken off into the air, and the whole school was watching the scene with Selene and Thatch.

"Uh, you going my way babe?" asked Thatch worriedly

"I'm going the other way, genius" snapped Selene angrily and pushed him aside.

Selene continued to walk until she found a seat next to a zombie girl. The girl had a sort of dark blue tinge to her hair, mottled green skin, and light violet eyes, she also wore a pink shirt with a flower on it that was filthy and ripped, same with the  
jeans except they were black.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" asked Selene politely, just because she was a creature doesn't mean that she had to excessively mean to others.

"Sure, go for it." The zombie replied, Selene could tell that she was a good friend.

"My name's Mantha, what's yours?" she asked quietly to Selene.

"My name is Selene, uh I actually have a question though. Who was that jerk?" Selene asked.

"Does he have black hair shaped like a V with a white hair in the middle?" said Mantha in a monotone voice.

"Yes, how did you know?" asked Selene who was starting to get a little freaked out.

"Well, now the whole school knows your little run-in… and his names Thach" Mantha continued, though her tone told Selene that she had pride.

"Dammit, there goes me being invisible" whispered Selene.

"Hey, why don't you meet some of my friends?" Mantha asked warmly trying to at least show the girl kindness.

At that, Selene brightened like the sun. Although she secretly had few friends in Cannock Chase, she was supposed to keep them secret from her mother obviously. But this was different she was far out of reach from her mother, she could do whatever the hell she wanted.

"Thanks Mantha that would be great!" Selene replied.  
"It's no problem, the least I can do for someone who put up with Thatch." Mantha winked.

Selene could only smile at her, Mantha was the first creature friend that she had ever made. _"Hopefully, _Selene thought, _others are like her, that is if they stopped staring" _Selene could only giggle at that.

As soon as her mind had settled to her new surroundings she had fallen fast asleep.

Suddenly, Selene woke up frightened. The ship had stopped very sudden and had almost pulled Selene overboard. Selene turned her head towards Mantha, who was also fast asleep, and then to the plank that Cappy had dropped to the floor.

_"Ah, so there are some more students to pick up?" _thought Selene with excitement.

Selene could already hear footsteps climbing up the plank, there was also a clicking sound that came with it. The creature's talons would've to be either very long or very sharp.

_"Well then, let's see who it is…"_ Selene thought anxiously

Then, the creatures head popped out, then the rest of it. He was covered in thick course fur, he had hazel brown eyes. He also wore a sort of neon green shirt and purple pants that were tied to a rope. He was also carrying a suitcase and an oddly shaped case on his other hand. And Selene could think of was;

_"Well… at least he's cute…_

* * *

**ERMERGERD! Sorry if this took too long, I had a family business to attend to that was most urgent. If this is too short, I'm sorry. It's just that I am losing sleep and I barely have any energy. Thanks a lot to THAT SPECIFIC PERSON! (You know you are…) Anyways, I need more music if you want a song featured in this story just put it on the review. R and R plezzz. :D**


End file.
